Memory in the Rain
by TwilightStarss
Summary: Set during New Moon, while Edward is still gone and while Bella is still coping. This is just a one shot of Bella one day in a park and she starts to remember Edward... EXB & also a little JxB for the Jacob fans.


I heard a soft laughter come from behind me. I turned around to see Jacob Black grinning at me. I gave him a playful shove; Jacob fell back pretending I actually pushed him down on the ground. He got up from the rough ground and laughed at my attempt. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. The air was getting moist, it was going to rain. I looked up to the sky, it was twilight. A pain shot through my whole body as I thought of _him,_ telling me that twilight was the safest time for him and his kind.

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms trying to push the memory far away. I could almost see his face. What if I just let myself see him this one time? I made it this far, how could one little memory of his beautiful angelic face harm me? With a surprise, a roaring spring thunder rolled through the land, making the animals and people flee, so they could get somewhere safe. The smell of sweet honey filled the air as I heard the last buzzing of a bee fly past me, flying to its safe nest.

A wet sprinkle touched my face, making me open my eyes, to see the quiet twilight sky fading away and a dark loud storm replacing it. More wet drops came down from the sky as another loud crack filled the haunted sky. It seemed like time stopped; as the last roar of thunder faded away, the drops of rain from the clouds came slowly down from the ill sky; like tons of diamonds falling one by one. Suddenly, light filled the night sky and that moment ended as I felt the down pour of a spring storm.

I heard Jacob calling for me to come under some shelter, but he seemed like miles away as another roar interrupted him. I watched another lighting bolt reach across the sky. Suddenly, I saw _him _standing under a tree. I took a step back feeling like the sky was going to fall on me. I closed my eyes and reopened them, but this time I saw a girl with brown hair with _him_.

They were looking into, no more like gazing into each others souls. _He_ was touching her pale skin, as the rain poured on both of them.

Another crack of thunder filled the air and they were gone, _he _was gone. I felt my face getting wetter; I reach up and wiped away the rain droplets or was it tears? I couldn't be sure. A honking noise made me turn around to see a silver Volvo parked with _him _sitting in the drivers seat, grinning out the window.

I turned around to see who _he _was starring at. The same girl, carrying a blanket and basket was running towards the car as another loud roar came and she tripped, making a book fall from the basket, landing in the wet grass. Before she fell on the ground, _he_ was already holding her. _He _walked towards the car, still holding her. The girl was looking lovingly into his bright golden eyes as the rain poured on both of them, but they didn't seem to even notice.

"Bella…"

_He _put her into the car and kissed her on her forehead.

"Bella…"

_He_ touched her chin and raised it to his face.

"Bella…"

_He _kissed her lips.

"Bella…"

_He _was gone.

A force on my shoulder made me whip around to see Jacob, drenched from head to foot looking at me. A mom and two children ran to their car, covering their heads with their hands, an ill fated attempt to stay dry. Realty hit me. Jacob put his arm around me and led me under a tree, the same tree I saw _him_ under.

"Bella…are you okay? You were just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights."

I looked at Jacob seeing the worry in his deep brown eyes. I gave an attempt to my best smile.

"I'm fine."

Jacob didn't believe it.

"Really Jake…but can we go now? Charlie is going to start to worry."

Jacob let it go and started towards my truck. I looked one more time up to the sky as the storm was letting up and the night sky with the glowing yellow moon started to emerge. I followed Jacob to my truck, but looking one last time at the tree. Some branches were cut off and some healthy. The spring buds were sprouting out, that made the tree have some life to it. Twilight was gone, and now night came; the call to everyone to sleep and to have a new day the next morning, forgetting the bad things that happened the day before.

"Bells…come on, lets go."

I ran towards Jacob who was smiling at me, encouraging me, loving me.

I got into the drivers seat, starting the engine with a roar.

"All ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yes..." I breathed. "I'm ready."

_

* * *

__If you were kind of confused… it was just Jacob and Bella at a park somewhere, when Edward was still gone during New Moon. I guess you can interpret who or what she saw in the rain with the couple... it could either be her memory, and it was her and Edward, something they did over the summer between Twilight and New Moon ( that's what I was thinking of) or I guess it could be her seeing a couple running away from the rain, and it reminded her of Edward and her. _

_I hope you liked it ) it was one of my first so don't be too harsh. _

_Oh, and at the end... when she was like, "I'm ready." I meant, it kind of like a start that she was getting over the pain more and more each day.. so that last part had a double meaning to it. )_


End file.
